C'est une blague ?
by Sakhina
Summary: [miniFiction] [fremione]Une blague, 10 chapitres, du faux, du vrai, un crapaud rose, un mariage, une guerre et un mur…
1. Prologue

Elle avait accepté.

Mais pourquoi, par Merlin ?

Pourquoi avoir dit oui, devant leurs mines satisfaites et moqueuses ? Alors qu'elle savait très bien que tout cela n'était qu'une blague.

Une horrible blague.

Et elle, Hermione Jean Granger avait accepté d'y participer.

Oh, bien sûr, cette plaisanterie n'était pas dangereuse, elle n'allait blesser personnes, humilier personnes, ni même se moquer. Après tout, si cela avait été le cas, la préfète n'aurait jamais participé.

Cette farce était tout à fait inoffensive quand on y pensait.

Pourtant, tout Poudlard allait en être le spectateur.

L'objectif était de toucher une ou deux personnes. C'était le but même de ce canular : découvrir si cela allait toucher quelqu'un. Mais Hermione, contrairement à tous ces amis, avait peu d'espoir.

Elle était lucide comme jeune fille. Elle voyait bien que c'était impossible de toucher quelqu'un avec toutes cette mascarade. Même si au fond d'elle-même, elle aurait eu envie que cela fonctionne.

Car ce qui était sûr avec cette blague, c'est qu'Hermione Granger était la première concernée.

Irrévocablement

Définitivement.

Totalement.

Concernée.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître.

Et là, alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle dans la grande salle, un grand sourire aux lèvres et une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux, elle sut qu'ils allaient provoquer un cataclysme.

Une explosion.

Un séisme.

Une calamité.

Pourtant, elle avait promis. Et son foutu courage de Gryffondor lui déconseillait de s'échapper en courant.

Alors elle regarda Fred s'approcher d'elle, bien en vue de tous les élèves de Poudlard attablés. Il attrapa son visage en coupe entres ces grandes mains, pour qu'elle ne puisse pu s'échapper. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, paniqué pour le chocolat, doux et calme pour le bleu. Et avant qu'un non ne s'échappe de ces lèvres, il posa sa bouche sur la sienne.

Un silence immensément étonné se rependit dans la grande salle.

Rapidement, la voix de Lavande s'éleva :

**\- C'est une blague ? **


	2. Chapter 1 : Hermione, faire une blague ?

**Disclaimer : ** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent bien entendu à JKR !

**Un peu de blabla :** Une petite histoire sans prétentions mais que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire. Un chapitre chaque dimanche (pas d'inquiétude elle est déjà écrite)

Que vous aimez ou pas n'hésitez pas à me le dire! :)

* * *

__**Chapitre 1 : Hermione, faire une blague ?**

_(Hermione )_

Hermione et Ginny étaient tranquillement installées sur le lit de la rousse. Celle-ci racontait à son amie pourquoi elle avait quitté Mickael. Elle évacuait sa peine en pestant contre le garçon. La brune l'écoutait d'une oreille tout en lisant son livre. Ginny ne s'en formalisait pas, ayant l'habitude. Fatiguée de gesticuler, elle s'affala sur son lit. Un silence apaisant les enveloppa, permettant à Ginny de réfléchir :

\- Tu avais raison, ça m'a fait du bien de sortir avec d'autres garçons. Je n'ai plus peur de parler à Harry.

\- J'ai remarqué, sourit la brune.

\- Sauf qu'il ne s'intéresse toujours pas à moi !

\- Ça va venir, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ginny parut dubitative, mais ne releva pas, à la place elle embraya sur un autre sujet bien plus intéressant :

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Les garçons ! s'exclama Ginny désespérée.

Hermione haussa les épaules et retourna à sa lecture. Elle c'était fait une raison sur les garçons depuis qu'il avait fallu un bal pour que Ron et Harry se rendent compte qu'elle était une fille. La rousse lui donna des petits coups sur le genou attendant une réponse. Elle posa donc son livre en soupirant :

\- Les garçons ne s'intéressent pas à moi Gin'.

\- Et Victor Krum alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas si ça compte… en tout cas, à part lui personne d'autre ne s'intéresse à moi. Et ils ne m'intéressent pas.

Voulant finir la conversation, Hermione rouvrit son livre et ignora la rousse. Celle-ci la détailla, cherchant ce qui pouvait empêcher les autres de voir Hermione comme une _vraie_ fille. Car même si la rousse ne l'aurait jamais avoué devant son amie, celle-ci avait raison. Les garçons ne s'intéressaient pas à elle. Pour ce que savait Ginny, ils la voyaient comme une miss-je-sais-tout, une préfète à cheval sur les règles ou l'amie du survivant. Mais pas comme quelqu'un avec qui ils pourrait sortir voir tomber amoureux. Pourtant, elle était jolie, si on faisait abstraction de ces cheveux touffus qu'elle ne prenait pas la peine de coiffer ou de ces uniformes qui ne lui allaient pas. Pour l'avoir vu l'été, en tenu moldu ou en maillot de bain, la rousse savait que son amie cachait de jolies formes féminines malgré sa petite taille. C'était en tout cas son avis, elle qui se trouvait trop élancée et trop musclée, à cause du Quidditch. D'après elle, ce n'était pas un problème de physique, mais d'attitude.

\- C'est comme pour moi. Il faudrait que tu sortes avec des garçons pour que ceux-ci remarquent que tu n'es pas qu'une première de la classe et une préfète. Comme au bal.

\- Parce que c'est comme ça qu'ils me voient tous ? demanda Hermione légèrement vexée. Et si tu penses à la réaction de Harry et Ron, sache qu'ils ont déjà oublié que je n'étais pas que _ça._

\- Il faudrait que ce soit plus longtemps qu'un bal… pour que personne ne puisse l'oublier, réfléchis Ginny, absolument pas touchée par le ton de son amie.

\- Ginny, je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde se rappelle que je suis une fille, où qu'un garçon veuille sortir avec moi, dit-elle exaspéré. Ce n'est pas important alors laisse tomber d'accord.

Mais Ginny avait sa tête de conspiratrice. Une tête made in Weasley, que les jumeaux abordaient presque constamment, que Ron avait lorsqu'il cherchait le meilleur moyen d'obtenir à manger et Ginny lorsqu'elle se mêlait de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Cette tête présageait toujours des problèmes.

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais oublies ça tout de suite !

Trop tard. Sans un mot, la tornade rousse s'élança hors de la chambre. Hermione abandonna son livre et partit à sa poursuite, mais arrivé dans la salle commune elle ne la retrouva pas.

Intriguée, Hermione remonta dans son dortoir.

Le soir, alors que tous les élèves étaient allés ce coucher sous ces ordres de préfète, elle eut la confirmation que Ginny préparait quelque chose. Aucun des Weasley n'étaient monté ce coucher. Les Jumeaux l'encadrèrent et l'obligèrent gentiment à s'asseoir sur le canapé entre eux, Ginny prit place en face d'eux, sur le fauteuil et Ron et Harry s'accoudèrent au dossier du canapé. Elle était encerclée et ne fut pas surprise de reconnaître sur leurs visages le même air de conspirateur. Celui qui prouvait qu'ils préparaient quelque chose qu'elle n'allait pas aimer. Elle n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps pour savoir ce qu'ils voulaient :

\- Vous avez besoin de moi pour une nouvelle blague, soupira-t-elle.

Fred et George sourirent largement :

\- Exactement.

\- Très perspicace, mademoiselle, continua Fred.

\- Vous visez qui cette fois ? demanda la brune.

\- Tout Poudlard ! s'exclama Ginny en sautillant.

\- Alors non. Je ne vous aiderai pas, ça va forcément perturber les cours.

Le groupe échangea des regards et des sourires. Hermione était mal s'ils s'étaient tous ligués contre elle.

\- Absolument pas !

\- Nous n'oserons pas !

Elle leva un sourcil, dubitative face aux exclamations outrées des jumeaux et Fred expliqua :

\- Tu ne voudrais jamais participer.

\- Parce qu'il faut que je participe ?

\- Tu es même indispensable ! ajouta Harry avec un grand sourire, mais aussi une lueur de doute dans les yeux.

Tout ça ne disait rien qui vaille à la brune. Si elle avait abandonné l'idée de faire respecter les règles aux jumeaux, elle n'en était pas encore à l'enfreindre avec eux. Elle allait dire non lorsque Ginny prit la parole, très fière d'elle :

\- En fait, c'est moi qui ai imaginé tout ça.

\- Tout ça quoi ?

Hermione s'énervait, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils lui voulaient et s'inquiétait encore plus de l'idée que pouvait avoir la benjamine du groupe. Elle ne fut pas déçue :

\- Faire croire à tout Poudlard que tu sors avec Fred.

\- **C'est une blague ?**

\- Exactement

\- Totalement.

Elle trucida du regard les jumeaux, et surtout Fred, qui n'avait pas l'air choqué par la proposition, avant de se tourner vers Harry :

\- Et toi, tu les laisses faire ?

\- Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, tu sais, dit-il légèrement inquiet de sa réaction.

\- QUOI ?

Hermione enrageait. Ils se moquaient d'elle ! Elle était en train de se demander sur qui elle allait laisser déferler sa colère quand Ginny reprit la parole, les mains levées en signe d'apaisement, pour lui expliquer son idée, qui était devenue leur idée à tous :

\- Tout le monde pense que tu ne sortiras jamais avec un garçon après Viktor, et ne déments pas, car toi aussi, tu le penses ! gronda la rousse quand son amis voulut s'expliquer. Ils te voient comme un rat de bibliothèque trop sérieux, qui ne sait pas s'amuser. Or, on sait tous ici que tu sais t'amuser ! La preuve quand on est au terrier !

\- Ce n'est pas pareil ! dit la jeune fille vexée que tout le monde pense ça, même ces amis.

\- Si, c'est pareil. Et c'est la même Hermione. Une Hermione qui aurait tous les garçons à ces pieds !

\- Ginny tu va trop loin.

\- A peine ! les autres sont d'accord avec moi. Alors commençons l'opération sexy Hermione !

\- Ginny ! s'insurgèrent Ron et Harry alors que les jumeaux rigolaient.

Hermione, quant à elle, n'avait pas envie de rire. C'était tout bonnement ridicule et elle ne comprenait pas comment ces amis avaient pu suivre la folle rousse. Enfin si, elle savait très bien. Car en seule fille de la famille, son amie manipulait ces frères à la perfection. Et Harry avait suivi. Le lâche. Hermione n'allait pas se laisser faire :

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous suivre. Je n'ai aucune envie de faire ça.

Elle allait se lever, mais les jumeaux l'attrapèrent chacun par un poignet pour qu'elle reste assise. Ils avaient une mine sérieuse qu'elle ne leur connaissait pas :

\- Tu ne nous abandonnes pas.

\- Interdiction.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? On parle de moi là !

\- On parle surtout du plus grand mensonge de l'histoire de Poudlard, expliqua Fred.

\- De la plus grosse blague jamais orchestrée.

\- On rentrera dans les annales de l'école si tout les élèves finissent par nous croire.

\- Personne ne vous croira jamais, contra Hermione.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Il suffit que tu y mettes du tien.

Fred lui fit un clin d'œil suggestif faisant rougir Hermione.

\- Jamais !

Sa déclaration fut suivie par un brouhaha monstre de vaines tentatives pour la convaincre. Sans les écouter elle se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers espérant tenir leurs bêtises à distance. Mais Fred la rejoignit rapidement :

\- Si tu ne nous aides pas, on va te mener la vie dure.

\- C'est une menace ?

\- Absolument.

Hermione plongea dans les yeux bleus du Weasley. Même si sa voix n'était absolument pas menaçante, elle prenait ses dires au sérieux. Elle faisait confiance aux garçons pour lui faire des farces à longueur de journée et l'empêcher de réviser. Ils étaient assez fourbes pour ça. Elle observa le regard qui lui faisait face. Un regard vif, comme animé d'un million d'idées. Et en même temps, ils arrivaient à être doux. C'était étonnant. Et hypnotique. Une lueur d'amusement passa dans les yeux de Fred et elle sortit de sa rêverie. Elle sentait dans son dos les regards du reste de la fratrie. Pourquoi donc avaient-ils si envie qu'elle participe à cette mascarade ? Qu'est-ce que cela cachait ? Alors elle revêtit son courage de Gryffondor en écharpe (où sa lâcheté de Serpentard, ne voulant pas subir les foudres des jumeaux) et répondit :

\- D'accord.


	3. Chapter 2: Apprendre à jouer ensemble

**Disclaimer : **seul l'histoire est à moi, l'univers et les personnages sont à JRK.

**Réponse aux review anonyme :**

Marion2 : Merci pour ta review ! je te laisse lire la suite pour ça ?

Marie : Mercii beaucoup ! ?

**Blabla de l'auteur :**

Joyeuse pâque ! Et désolé pour le retard, je n'ais pas pu poster dimanche pour cause de reps de famille ^^ J'espère que vous avez eu plein de chocolat !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont suive la fic ou l'ont mis en favoris !

Je vous propose la suite, du point de vu de Fred cette fois ! et chaque chapitre alternera ensuite entre nos deux protagonistes .

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Apprendre à jouer ensemble…**

(Fred)

Ginny lui avait dit de faire attention à Hermione, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi au début. Après tout, faire semblant de sortir ensemble ce n'était pas très grave et ne comportait rien d'intime autre que quelques bisous.

Puis Fred avait embrassé Hermione devant toute la grande salle. Il l'avait vu rouge de gêne et désorientée. Il avait alors compris. La jeune fille n'avait pas l'habitude d'être embrassée, et ce qui pour lui était une blague sans importance semblait bien plus complexe pour la brune. Il l'avait donc emmenée dans les cuisines de Poudlard, à l'abri des regards pour parler. Ils avaient alors convenu d'une marche à suivre pour la suite de cette blague : Fred la rejoignait le matin dans la grande salle pour déjeuner, Hermione se levant beaucoup plus tôt que lui ils se séparaient pour les cours et le midi ils mangeaient avec qui ils voulaient le soir, le jeune homme la récupérait à la bibliothèque pour la sortir de son antre et elle avait l'obligation de rester avec lui dans la salle commune jusqu'à l'heure de se coucher.

La jeune fille avait obligé Fred à promettre de ne plus l'embrasser sans son autorisation. Bien sûr, il s'était moqué d'elle gentiment, lui disant que personne n'allait les croire s'ils ne s'embrassaient pas. S'en était suivi un combat de mots et d'idées pour savoir qui avait raison. Fred gagna et elle dut accepter les bisous sur la joue qui la faisait invariablement rougir sous l'œil amusé du jeune homme.

Une semaine. La blague fonctionnait à la plus grande joie des jumeaux. Bien sûr, tout le monde n'y croyait pas et des paris avaient été lancés entre les élèves. Rapidement pris en main par Georges et Lee. Fred avait été étonné de découvrir que les élèves pensaient à 10 contre 1 que son couple était une blague. Il avait beau être volage et ne jamais s'être fixé avec une fille il ne pensait pas que ça aurait eu autant d'impact sur l'avis des élèves. Il n'osa pas en parler à Hermione de peur que son côté préfète ne ressorte et interdise les paris. Elle s'énervait déjà assez quand, obligée de passer la soirée près de lui, elle apprenait qu'elle nouvelle blague il comptait réaliser avec son frère et Lee. La première fois, il avait été surpris quand elle s'était mise à lui crier dessus tout en menaçant de le coller. Cela l'avait fait bien rire, il imaginait déjà les rumeurs s'il était collé avec la préfète. Face à sa réaction, la jeune fille était partie furieuse. Il avait voulu reprendre sa conversation avec George, mais son jumeau le regardait bizarrement, Ron, Harry et Ginny (qui passaient de plus en plus de temps avec eux à cause de cette blague) aussi. Bon grès mal gré, il s'était levé du canapé et était parti à la recherche d'Hermione pour essayer de la calmer.

Depuis, ce type de scène était arrivé déjà trois fois, au grand dam du jeune homme qui était obligé par ces amis d'aller chercher Hermione, de se faire crier dessus, de crier sur elle aussi parce que, par Merlin ne pouvait-elle lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer au lieu de hurler, de baisser la voix pour dire qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment ensemble, qu'ils avaient donc chacun le droit de vivre leurs vies. De se radoucir quand Hermione outrée, lui disait que s'il n'avait pas insisté elle ne serait pas obligée d'entendre parler de toutes les bêtises qu'il comptait faire et de se retenir de le coller à chaque fois. Fred rigolait, la chatouillait et elle se vengeait en le frappant gentiment incapable de lui en vouloir longtemps quand il avait ce grand sourire. Fred en profitait pour l'attraper par la main et rejoindre les autres.

Malgré les jours qui passaient, Hermione rougissait pour tout, lui prendre la main, l'embrasser sur la joue, tout semblait la gêner. Le jeune homme avait donc été plus que surpris quand le samedi suivant, presque deux semaines après le début du pari, Hermione l'avait embrassé dans la salle commune.

Devant tout le monde.

Elle s'était assise sur ses genoux, ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais. Surpris, il avait voulu lui demander si elle allait bien, mais déjà les lèvres d'Hermione étaient sur les siennes. Il avait réagi comme si c'était tout à fait normal et heureusement : un couinement surexcité lui avait appris que certaines commères épiaient leurs faits et gestes. Hermione lui avait ensuite expliqué, dans le creux de l'oreille et toujours assise sur ces genoux, que Lavande et Parvati ne voulaient pas la lâcher tant qu'elle ne leur aurait pas prouvé qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Les mots n'ayant pas d'impact sur les deux commères, elle avait repensé à leurs conversations dans les cuisines. Elle espérait que cela avait marché. La voix de la jeune fille semblait triste, comme s'il y avait autre chose que simplement cette histoire de blague. Fred passa son bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui tout en fusillant du regard les deux pots de colle qui n'en perdait pas une miette. Elles partirent en gloussant.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules et ne chercha pas à se dégager. Il n'insista pas et reprit sa discussion avec Lee et George tout en passant sa main dans son dos. Pour une fois, la jeune fille ne fit pas de commentaire désobligeant quand ils parlèrent des effets de leurs nouveau bonbon nez-en-sang.

\- Aller au lit maintenant, murmura Fred à son oreille.

Hermione papillonna des paupières et découvrit la salle commune vide et le feu presque éteint. Elle était toujours sur les genoux du garçon.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- Beaucoup trop tard pour vous madame la préfète, s'amusa Fred.

Elle sourit et se releva, confuse de s'être endormie sur lui. Il le voyait dans ses yeux et dans ses joues rosies.

\- Désolée, dit-elle.

Il haussa les épaules et embrassa sa tempe sans réfléchir, pour lui dire bonne nuit. Puis il disparut dans l'escalier en grande enjambée alors qu'elle-même montait se coucher.


	4. Chapter 3 : Et s'amuser

**Disclaimer : **seul l'histoire est à moi, l'univers et les personnages sont à JRK

**Blabla de l'auteur** : merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire !

Sachez que votre avis compte beaucoup pour moi ! (Positif ou négatif ? )

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : … et s'amuser !**

(Hermione)

Un mois.

Un mois qu'elle avait accepté de faire semblant d'être la petite amie de Fred. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment dans quoi elle s'était embarquée, mais avait fini par apprécier la situation. Avoir quelqu'un qui accepte de vous prendre dans ses bras sans poser de question était très agréable. Et la lueur de jalousie dans le regard de presque toutes les filles de Poudlard aussi même si Hermione ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde qu'elle se préoccupait de l'avis d'autrui. Elle ne pensait pas que le jeune homme plaisait autant aux filles. Le côté _Bad boy_ peut-être ? Ce qui la faisait le plus rire, c'est que la moitié de ces filles bavait aussi sur George, incapables de les différencier. Elle n'avait pas ce problème, passer un été avec eux suffisait à savoir les reconnaître. Elle avait aussi remarqué que Molly les confondait toujours lors des repas ou des sorties, quand stressée elle essayait de penser à tout sans rien oublier et de s'occuper de tous ses enfants. Les jumeaux en profitaient toujours pour la faire tourner en bourrique. Dans les moments calmes, Molly Weasley n'avait aucun mal à les différencier.

Etonnamment, être la (fausse) petite copine de Fred avez plus d'avantages que d'inconvénients. Premièrement, Drago Malfoy avait cessé de l'agacer, n'ayant visiblement pas assez de courage pour l'insulter alors qu'elle était entourée de deux grand roux, batteurs de surcroît et habiles à jeter des sorts. Elle se demandait s'ils ne faisaient pas semblant de ne pas écouter en cours de sortilège après les avoir vu la défendre contre Malfoy et ses sbires. Suite à cet accident Fred avait décidé que toute personne s'en prenant à sa _chérie _(il avait rajouté plusieurs qualificatifs jugés très mignon par la gente féminine est absolument gênant d'après Hermione) aurait affaire à lui. Certains Serpentard ne l'avaient pas cru et c'étaient retrouvé à tester les nouvelles expériences des jumeaux. Celles où les effets n'étaient absolument pas contrôlés.

Deuxièmement, elle avait toujours une place sur un fauteuil, les jumeaux n'ayant aucun scrupule à faire partir les plus jeunes, et même les élèves plus âgés, leur petit commerce les plaçant en haut de l'échelle sociale de l'école. Elle avait aussi toujours à portée de main des friandises, George et Fred étant aussi gourmand que Ron.

Et enfin, et ce d'après toutes les filles de Poudlard : elle sortait avec Fred Weasley par Merlin ! Comme si c'était un dieu et un privilège absolu de sortir avec lui.

Au fil des jours et des semaines, Hermione avait appris à faire confiance à Fred qui, à son plus grand étonnement, respectait les règles qu'ils avaient fixées ensemble. S'il s'amusait à l'appeler par plein de surnoms ridicules devant tous, à lui faire des remarques grivoises et des clins d'œil suggestifs ainsi qu'être très tactile avec elle, il ne dépassait jamais la limite. Pas de main trop basse, pas de baiser trop proche de ses lèvres. De plus, ils savaient très bien que ce n'était qu'un jeu. Il n'y avait aucun sous-entendu, aucun risque. Hermione avait donc l'impression qu'elle pouvait être elle-même avec Fred car dans tous les cas il ne la _quitterait_ pas. Il lui avait dit de rentrer un peu plus dans le jeu, dans leurs faux couples pour que les élèves y croient (ils étaient à 6 contre 4 maintenant).

Alors Hermione jouait.

A la grande joie de Fred qui découvrait qu'elle était capable de faire des sous-entendus ! La jeune fille s'amusait énormément de l'air satisfait du rouquin et choquait des autres personnes autour d'eux, lorsqu'elle osait lui répondre. Harry et Ron avaient failli s'étouffer la première fois qu'ils l'avaient entendue. Elle en avait ri aux larmes. Depuis, elle s'amusait et Fred rentrait souvent dans son jeu, faisant fuir ses amis qui n'avaient pas envie de savoir tant de choses sur le faux couple. Au bout d'un moment, elle avait dû les rassurer et leur affirmer que ce n'était que pour le jeu. Les garçons l'avaient regardée bizarrement et Harry lui avait conseillé de faire attention à elle. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi ils s'inquiétaient.

Si elle était obligée de passer du temps avec Fred, c'était en partie de leur faute.


	5. Chapter 4 : Un peu de maturité !

**Disclaimer : **seule l'histoire est à moi, l'univers et les personnages sont à JRK

**Blabla de l'auteur** :

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai mis à jour mon profil avec dedans quelques informations sur les prochaine fanfiction que je compte écrire (et que je suis en train d'écrire ! ) dedans une Dramione et un Ginny/ Blaise ( couple, pas couple à la fin ? ça vous ne saurez pas :p )

Merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire ou l'on mit dans leurs favoris ! Sachez que votre avis compte beaucoup pour moi ! (Positif ou négatif ? )

**Review : **

PlumedeSorbier : je n'ai pas réussi à te répondre autrement donc je le fais là ! Je suis d'accord les Fremione c'est top ! et c'est vraiment dommage qu'il n'y ait pas plus d'histoire sur eux ! Contente que cette histoire te plaise !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Un peu de maturité ! (Fred)**

Les vacances de Noël. C'était une période que Fred avait toujours adoré avec son jumeau. Les réunions de famille, les bons plats de sa mère et les blagues de mauvais goût qu'on leur passait car c'était Noël. Même si cette année, la période des fêtes était un peu moins joyeuse, à cause de l'attaque au département des mystères et qu'ils ne passeraient pas les vacances au terrier, les jumeaux avaient envie d'en profiter. Faire rire les autres, retrouver l'insouciance, ils étaient doués pour ça. Et puis Fred allait enfin pouvoir faire des blagues sans que miss préfète lui lance un regard noir, ce qui l'amusait beaucoup, il devait l'avouer.

Etonnamment, ce faux couple ne le dérangeait pas. Lui qui avait l'habitude, comme George, de charmer toutes les jolies filles qu'il croisait, de sortir avec certaine d'entre elle, jamais très longtemps et jamais très sérieusement, découvrait qu'il n'en avait en fait pas besoin.

Car il se l'interdisait. Impossible de se comporter comme avant avec les filles. Tout Poudlard n'attendait que ça pour relancer des rumeurs sur Hermione. Ils avaient déjà été tous surpris qu'il puisse sortir avec une fille _comme elle_, que diraient-ils s'il _la trompait_ ? Car il était sûr que les mauvaises langues s'abattraient sur elle et non sur lui, le grand Fred Weasley, meilleur blagueur de son temps et plus grand perturbateur. Son jumeau avait bien sûr exactement les mêmes qualificatifs.

Si pour Fred ce n'était qu'une habitude et un jeu qu'il avait appris à manier au fil des années, pour Hermione, ce serait vu comme une tromperie. Et pour tout Poudlard, comme une preuve que leur couple ne pouvait pas fonctionner. Grâce au pari, à leurs petit commerce illégal, George, Lee et lui savaient comment fonctionnait la masse d'élèves de Poudlard. C'était leur fond de commerce après tout. Et les critique se retourneraient forcément contre la jeune fille et non contre lui. Il était trop apprécié et elle trop solitaire. George et Lee étaient d'accord avec lui sur ce point.

Lorsqu'il descendit ce matin, dans l'horrible maison des Blacks, il trouva Hermione attablée avec un livre alors que sa mère courait déjà partout pour nettoyer les restes de Noël. Elle lui dit à peine bonjour avant de s'éloigner dans une autre pièce.

\- B'jour, dit-il en embrassant Hermione sur la tempe avant de s'installer en face d'elle.

\- Bonjour.

Elle lui sourit gentiment alors que ces joues prenait un teinte rosé, avant de retourner à son livre, comme toujours. Les livres passaient avant tout, il l'avait compris depuis longtemps, ce qui n'empêchait pas la jeune fille d'apprécier les êtres humains.

Etonnamment, ils n'avaient pas arrêté leurs petites habitudes en dehors de Poudlard. Il n'y avait pas réfléchi et elle-même n'avait pas semblé plus gênée que d'habitude ou surprise. Alors tous les matins il l'embrassait sur la tempe et le soir elle venait poser ses lèvres sur sa joue pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. La journée, ils étaient très tactiles, le jeune homme posait régulièrement son bras autour de ses épaules et elle-même n'hésitait plus à le chatouiller pour qu'il bouge ou qu'il aide sa mère à faire le ménage de cette horrible maison. Elle n'hésitait pas à l'envoyer balader quand avec George ils faisaient les gamins. Alors que George s'éclipsait en rigolant, Fred venait inévitablement la voir avec des yeux de chien battu pour se faire pardonner plus ou moins honnêtement.

Cela avait énormément choqué les adultes au début, peu habitués à voir les deux adolescents proches. Molly avait commencé à s'imaginer mille et un scénario, comportant toujours Hermione comme belle fille, au grand désespoir de cette dernière. Ils avaient dû leur expliquer qu'il n'y avait absolument rien entre eux. Il avait fallu tout le calme d'Hermione et sa parole qu'elle ne mentait pas pour couvrir Fred, aucun des adultes ne voulait le croire. Soit disant qu'il n'était pas assez mature pour assumer une vraie relation. Il avait bien sûr virulemment défendu sa maturité, sous l'œil amusé de son frère, qui, dans le calme de leur chambre, lui avait rappelé qu'il faisait quand même semblant de sortir avec Hermione simplement pour tromper tout Poudlard.

C'était vraiment une belle preuve de maturité !


	6. Chapter 5 : Fin de la blague ?

**Disclamer :** comme toujours, seul l'histoire est à moi !

**Je papote : ** J'espère que vous ne l'avez pas remarqué mais je me suis emmêler les pinceaux en voulant modifier des chapitres déjà posté (parce que la mise en page ne me plaisait pas ). Et en les re-postant j'ai tout mélangé… quelle idée aussi d'avoir son prologue nommé chapitre 1 par le site ! XD Vous l'aurez compris, je ne maîtrise pas encore très bien Fanfiction ^^

J'espère que ça ne vous a pas gêné dans votre lecture !

Tout de suite... la suite !

**Chapitre 5 : Fin de la blague ? (Hermione)**

Cinq mois.

Qui l'aurait cru ? Personne ! pas même Ginny. Or, Ginny avait posé LA question. Celle dont Hermione avait peur : quand est-ce qu'ils allaient arrêter ? Hermione avait essayé d'éviter la discussion. Mais la rousse ne l'avait pas lâchée et elle avait dû avouer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Elle avait peur. Car elle savait très bien quels seraient les réactions de personne comme Lavande : La joie. Celle de n'avoir jamais crue que Hermione Granger pouvait sortir avec Fred Weasley. Celle d'avoir eu raison depuis le début. Elle n'était pas sûr de supporter les regards moqueurs et les commérages.

\- Pourquoi ne pas vous disputer et casser ? Comme moi et Mickael.

\- On ne se dispute pas !

\- Tu rigoles ? Tout Poudlard vous entend !

Hermione devient rouge pivoine. Ils sortaient pourtant toujours de la salle commune avant d'élever la voix sur l'autre. Hermione ne supportait pas les couples qui se donnaient en spectacle dans les couloirs. Elle fût donc plus que gênée lorsque Ginny lui apprit que les élèves comptaient les points lors de leurs disputent et que s'éloigner du portrait de la grosse dame ne suffisait pas à couvrir leurs voix. La rousse s'amusa de l'aire désespéré de son amie. Elle savait que cette partie-là du _couple_ n'était pas joué. Et cela étonnait tout le groupe : cinq mois qu'ils faisaient semblant d'être ensemble, cinq moi qu'ils se disputaient ainsi régulièrement et cinq mois qu'ils revenaient toujours ensemble dans la salle commune comme si rien ne c'était passé.

\- A la prochaine dispute vous ne vous éloignait pas trop, pour que tout le monde entende bien. L'un de vous reviens dans la salle commune pendant que l'autre va faire un tour. Vous faites semblant d'être tristes on en colère quelque semaines. Et voilà !

\- Je ne suis pas convaincu, confia la brune.

\- Mais si ! Du moment que vous ne revenez pas avec votre sourire idiot qui fait penser à tout le monde que vous vous êtes réconciliés contre un mur…

\- QUOI ?

Hermione apprit, à son plus grand d'espoir, qu'une partie des élèves pensaient qu'elle couchait avec Fred, dans les couloirs, à chacune de leurs disputes. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la gênait le plus, que tout le monde pense qu'elle couchait avec Fred ou que tous suivent leurs disputes. Pour elle, ce n'était que des prises de bec hebdomadaires permettant de sortir toutes les petites contrariétés de la semaine, un peu violant, certes mais c'était mieux que de ruminer. Hermione l'avoua à demi-mots, mais cela l'amusait de se prendre la tête avec Fred et d'essayer d'avoir raison. Ils étaient tous les deux très têtus et ne s'avouaient jamais vaincus. Ginny se moqua d'elle, disant que si elle continuait elle allait finir pas devenir sa belle-sœur. La brune blêmit fortement. Elle ne supporterait jamais de sortir avec Fred pour de vrai ! Il était trop irresponsable, blagueur et embêtant au possible !

Pour autant, elle n'avait pas envie que ça s'arrête. Hermione aimait bien leur relation. Passer du temps près du jeune homme lui avait permis d'apprendre à le connaitre, à l'apprécier. Elle n'avait aucune envie de sortir réellement avec lui, ou de l'embrasser, ou autre ! Mais arrêter de faire semblant sans avouer la blague voulait dire arrêter d'être près de lui, de l'embêter avec ses devoirs lors qu'il venait la chercher à la bibliothèque, de le voir heureux après avoir réalisé une blague, fier lorsqu'elle venait le voir jouer au quidditch, et de profiter de ses grands bras pour avoir un peu de douceur. Elle avait découvert que les câlins la détendaient en fin de journée et qu'elle n'était plus obligée de lire vingt pages d'un livre pour réussir à s'endormir. Elle pourrait continuer, s'ils avouaient la supercherie. Mais elle n'avait pas le courage de revivre les critiques et les messes basses qui ne manqueraient de pleuvoir sur elle. Ils seraient tous fiers d'avoir eu raison sur son compte. Surtout que tout ça n'avait servi à rien : aucun garçon jaloux ne s'était montré, aucun changement de comportement de la part des élèves. Une blague inutile qui la mettait dans une posture inconfortable.

Elle devait en parler au jeune homme. Au moins pour se mettre d'accord sur comment mettre fin à tout ça. Elle n'avait aucun doute qu'il accepterait d'arrêter, retrouvant ainsi sa liberté.

Après tout, qu'est-ce que Hermione Granger pouvait bien apporter à Fred Weasley.

* * *

Alors ? pensez vous que tout ça va se finir sans autre conséquence ?

Une review… Fred vous fait un câlin ? :D


	7. Chapter 6 : Ami proche

**Diclaimeur :** comme toujours les personnage et l'univers appartiennent à JKR ?

**Et du blalblabla :** Merci à ceux qui continue à lire cette histoire, ça fait super plaisir !

Au programme, un moment mignon et le point de vue de Fred sur leur « couple » !

**Chapitre 6 : Ami proche (Fred)**

Fred sortait d'une énième heure de colle avec Ombrage. Ça ne le touchait plus, ayant l'habitude de passer plusieurs heures avec le crapaud dans la semaine. Mais là il ne pouvait empêcher la rage d'enfler en lui. Il allait lui faire payer ! d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il se faufila par le portrait de la grosse dame à vingt-trois heures passées et eut la surprise de découvrir Hermione dans le canapé rouge, un bol d'essence de dictame près d'elle. En l'entendant elle se leva et fronça les sourcils en voyant sa mine.

\- Je vais lui faire payer ! s'était-il mis à rugir en tournant en rond.

Il n'avait pu s'en empêcher, alors même qu'il sentait le regard interloqué d'Hermione sur lui. Elle avait rarement eu l'occasion de le voir vraiment en colère. Fred s'était raidi en sentant les bras d'Hermione autour de son torse puis ses muscles s'étaient détendus tout seul. D'un coup il s'était senti fatigué et lasse.

\- Raconte-moi. Avait-elle dit d'une voix douce

Ombrage garde un gamin de première année, un Pouffsoufle je crois, une heure de plus car il a osé pleurer pendant la colle, souffla Fred en attrapant sa main dans la sienne.

Les bras de la jeune fille se serraient un peu plus autour de lui. Il eut un faible sourire. Plus le temps passait plus elle devenait tactile et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Entouré de l'amour de sa mère Fred avait découvert qu'il appréciait les câlins, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais expérimenté avec George ni avec Ginny (elle l'aurait probablement griffé). Il se retourna et prit Hermione dans ses bras en posant son menton dans ses cheveux touffu. Ils restèrent ainsi un certain temps jusqu'à ce qu'elle laisse échapper une phrase qui le surprit :

\- Je suis sûre que tu vas trouver avec George et Lee quelques blagues pour lui faire payer.

Fred sourit, le nez dans ses cheveux :

\- Vous trainez beaucoup trop avec nous madame la préfète.

Elle rit

\- Il faut que je sois au niveau du grand Fred Weasley !

\- Vous l'êtes mademoiselle n'ayez aucune criante.

Il lui fit un baisement et un clin d'œil qui fit rougir Hermione autant que rire. Sa main l'élançait, il s'approcha donc du bol et étala la mixture sur sa blessure.

\- Vous devriez quand même arrêter de la provoquer avec George, avant de ne plus avoir de mains… dit-elle en observant sa peau écorchée.

\- Impossible ! Et puis madame la préfète vient de me conseiller de lui mener la vie dure, je ne peux que l'approuver.

La brune le frappa au bras en soupirant. Quel idiot ! Elle bailla puis s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue :

\- Je vais aller me coucher, ne traine pas trop.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et l'observa grimper les marches.

Le lendemain Fred parla de l'idée de la jeune fille à son frère. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de rire en découvrant qu'elle commençait à trop bien les connaître mais elle était en retard, cela faisait plus de trois mois qu'ils imaginaient un plan spécialement pour la grande inquisitrice. Ils espéraient en mettre plein les yeux avant de disparaître monter leur boutique. Ils avaient tout prévu sauf que la préfète ait la même idée qu'eux !

\- Si ça continue, elle va bientôt nous aider à faire nos blagues, s'exclama George enchanté de l'idée.

\- N'y pense pas trop ! Elle continue de me prendre la tête dès qu'elle découvre que l'on chahute pendant les cours.

\- En parlant de ça, tu es en train de perdre, 10 à 8.

\- Vous faites vraiment les comptes ?

George et Lee, assis sur son lit, hochèrent la tête de concert.

\- On prend même les paris ! Ça rapporte bien, rajouta Lee en souriant.

Fred se mit à rire, cette blague avait de bons côtés finalement, surtout s'il pouvait aider à enrichir ses amis !

\- Tu vas lui dire pour notre sortie anticipée ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Probablement, ça serait étonnant qu'elle ne soit pas au courant non ?

\- Ça serait peut-être le moment d'arrêter non ?

\- Peut-être…

Il resta silencieux un instant sous le regard curieux de ses amis qui attendaient la suite :

\- J'ai peur de la réaction des élèves s'ils apprennent qu'on les a roulés.

\- Pourquoi ? Ils vont être fiers de nous ! Comme toujours !

\- Ils vont penser qu'Hermione ne peut pas sortir avec un mec sans que ça soit faux. Dit Lee.

Fred hocha la tête et George les regarda bizarrement. Il n'avait pas vu aussi loin. Le reste de la journée Fred sembla absent. Il réfléchissait. Comment mettre fin à tout ça sans blesser Hermione ? Il avait bien sûr pensé à la dispute, mais cela voulait dire arrêter de l'embêter comme il le faisait tous les jours. Elle était devenue une amie proche et Fred n'aimait pas être éloigné de ses amis qu'il comptait sur le doigt d'une main. Il préférait une autre solution. Se séparer de façon amicale paraîtrait bizarre, surtout s'ils gardaient le même comportement l'un envers l'autre ensuite. Il ne savait pas. Peut-être qu'elle aurait une idée plus intéressante que lui ? Ils allaient devoir en discuter.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Comment vont-ils réussir à se dépêtrer de cette blague ? et puis, la grande question n'est-elle pas, est-ce qu'ils en ont envie? :p


	8. Chapter 7: S'envoler

**Disclaimeur :** l'univers est à JKR pardi !

**Blabla :** Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre 7 (déjà ! O.O) Au programme une petit discussion que j'ai adoré écrire et un envole !

**Réponse au review annonymes : **

Guest : Merci pour ta review ! « Du Fluff en conserve» j'adore l'expression ! et j'ai dû chercher car je ne connaissais pas ^^ mais oui ça représente bien ce que je voulais pour cette histoire, quelque chose de léger et non prise de tête.

Vraiment désolé pour les fautes, j'ai pourtant plusieurs correcteurs automatiques et une amie qui relie …

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : S'envoler…(Hermione)**

\- Donc tu m'accuses de t'avoir trompé ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure idée… on va entendre dire que je ne te suffisais pas.

\- Alors c'est toi qui m'as trompé ?

\- Et avec qui ? Ton frère ?

\- Hey ! ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée ! Je peux tout de suite demander à George !

\- NOOON ! Fred reviens ici !

Le garçon rigola et se rassit sur le banc en bois, tout en enfournant un sandwich dans sa bouche. Ils étaient installés dans les cuisines de Poudlard, entouré des elfes de maisons. Après avoir avalé la nourriture il reprit la parole :

\- On pourrait juste dire que l'on est plus ensemble. Pourquoi tu te prends la tête ?

\- Parce que j'aimerais que ça fasse réel ! C'est bien toi qui m'avais dit de faire un effort, alors je le fais, grommela la jeune fille.

\- Un effort pour qu'on y croit, pas pour se séparer !

\- Oui et ben pour qu'on croit qu'on ne sort plus ensemble ! Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde découvre cette bêtise !

\- Pourtant ça serait le plus simple. Réfléchit Fred

\- Pour toi peut-être, pas pour moi qui partage ma chambre avec Lavande et Parvati.

Ils restèrent silencieux, s'affrontant du regard. Hermione y décela une pointe de douleur alors qu'il posait une question qui la désarçonnât :

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on se quitte ?

\- Non ! Enfin, oui…, qu'on arrête de faire semblant.

\- Parce qu'on fait semblant ? demanda Fred en haussant un sourcil.

\- On fait semblant d'être un couple…

\- Je ne parle pas de ça.

Hermione soupira et s'échappa du regard bleu qui la fixait. Non, elle ne faisait plus semblant depuis longtemps, elle appréciait leur relation, leurs amitiés. Même si elle s'était construite sur une mauvaise blague.

\- Ecoute, j'essaye de trouver une solution pour qu'on ne soit plus en train de mentir tout en restant amis. Et j'ai beau chercher je ne sais pas comment faire. Toi tu ne m'aides pas ! Tu n'imagines pas comment ça m'énerve.

\- Ah si, j'imagine très bien, tu as les cheveux encore plus en bataille, tu n'as plus d'ongles à ronger et tu as même commencé à manger la peau de tes doigts.

Elle cacha ces mains derrière son dos et lui tira la langue. Ils rirent et Fred en profita pour l'entourer de ses bras et poser sa tête sur ses cheveux. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes.

\- On va bientôt partir avec George.

\- Je sais.

\- On pourrait continuer à faire semblant jusque-là ? On est plus à un mois près…

\- Oui, c'est une idée, chuchotat-elle.

Surpris le jeune homme tourna son visage pour la regarder dans les yeux :

\- Pas de « vous devriez rester » ?

\- Non. Mais je le pense ! rit-elle. Je sais aussi que vous êtes décidés et vu tout ce que vous m'avez raconté, je pense que vous avez toutes vos chances avec votre boutique.

\- Wahou. Si un jour on m'avait dit que Miss préfète m'encouragerait à quitter l'école je ne l'aurais pas cru !

\- Je ne t'encourage à rien ! Et je te signale que Miss préfète est _ta petite copine_. Plus rien ne devrait te surprendre !

Ils rirent.

Ombrage criait. Rusard agitait son balai et des milliers de feux d'artifices explosaient partout dans le château. C'était superbe, Hermione ne pouvait le nier. Le crapaud qui leur servait de directrice allait en avoir pour des semaines pour ramener le calme dans l'école. Pour une fois, Hermione ne râlerait pas pour les cours perturbés. Pour une fois, Hermione ne lui crierait pas dessus ,le soir dans la salle commune, après avoir découverts ses bêtises. Oui, pour une fois Hermione ne ferait rien de tout ça, car il ne serait pas là.

Hermione les observa voler aux dessus de la cour lançant des feu d'artifice et des prospectus de publicité pour leur nouvelle boutique. Elle sourit, ils avaient vraiment pensé à tout. Elle vit Fred descendre en piqué vers elle. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur sans descendre de ballais :

\- On ne dit pas au revoir au héros ?

\- Non, il m'abandonne !

Elle fît semblant de bouder comme convenu, pourtant elle ressentait un drôle de pincement au cœur en voyant le sourire du jeune homme s'agrandir. Fred se rapprocha d'elle, une lueur amusée dans les yeux :

\- Prête ? lui chuchotât-il pour que les élèves les entourant ne l'entende pas.

Elle hocha la tête et se rapprocha. Elle sentait le regard de tout Poudlard sur sa nuque et voyait le visage de Fred se rapprocher, ces lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Dans la grande salle elle n'avait pas fait attention, trop choquée lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé, dans la salle commune cela avait été trop rapide. Cette fois c'était plus long, plus doux et une idée folle passa dans le cerveaux d'Hermione : c'était agréable. Elle rougit violemment et Fred s'éloigna en souriant. Il lui fit un clin d'œil puis repartit dans les airs.

\- Pas de bêtises Miss préfètes ! lui criât-il en s'éloignant du château.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de suivre le jumeaux des yeux jusqu'à qu'ils disparaissent au loin.

* * *

ET voila, Fred qui s'envole au loin... Alors, à votre avis que va-t-il ce passer maintenant ? Après tout ils non plus aucune raison pour se fréquenter!

Merci à tous de continuer à me lire, même à ceux que je connais pas! (merci les stat' qui me permettent de savoir que vous êtes là :p )


	9. Chapter 8 : pour mieux se retrouver ?

**Disclaimeur : **Rolling, comme toujours!

**Mon petit blabla:** Désolé, d'hébitude je poste bien plutôt dans la journée ^^ Mais il faisait beau et chaud aujourd'hui alors j'en ais profité pour partir en vadrouille toute la journée pour profiter de la fraîcheur des arbres !

Mais voilà enfin ce chapitre, et je pense qu' il va vous plaire! :D

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : pour mieux se retrouver ? (Fred)**

Dans le boutique de farce et attrape des frère Weasley, l'heure était à la fermeture. Alors que George finissait de compter la caisse, Fred remplissait les étagères.

\- Alors, pas trop stressé de revoir ton ex, frérot ?

\- Mon ex ?

Fred se pencha pour apercevoir son frère de l'autre côté des présentoirs et fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre de quoi il parlait.

\- Hermione ! idiot !

\- Ce n'est pas mon ex !

\- Je croyais que vous aviez mis fin à tout ça ?

\- C'est le cas !

\- Alors c'est ton ex !

George partit d'un grand éclat de rire devant la tête de son jumeau qui semblait avoir du mal à réfléchir. Car George avait raison, qu'ils soient réellement sortis ensemble ou pas, Hermione était son ex. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle était aussi la fille avec lequel il était resté le plus longtemps, que sa mère et tout sa famille la connaissaient et qu'il allait la revoir dans moins d'une heure au Terrier où elle passait ses vacances. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis Poudlard.

\- … surtout que tu n'as toujours pas tourné la page !

Il n'avait pas entendu le début de la phrase mais répondit avec véhémence :

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- Et à qui donc envois-tu toutes ces lettres ?

Fred rougit, maugréât et retourna à son travail comme si de rien n'était.

Son frère avait raison, il n'avait pas tourné la page de sa relation avec Hermione, qu'elle que soit cette relation. Lorsque leur magasin avait ouvert, il avait pris la devanture en photo et là lui avait envoyée dans une lettre. Pas à sa sœur, pas à son frère ni à ses parents, mais à elle. Elle lui avait répondu et depuis ils s'écrivaient, se racontant tout et rien mais trouvant le même soutient que chacun donnait à l'autre à Poudlard. George s'était moqué de lui et de sa fibre Hermionesque. Aucun des deux n'avaient été de grand assidu dans l'écriture de lettre lors de leur scolarité.

\- Nous sommes simplement amis. Dit-il alors qu'ils fermaient la boutique

\- Si toi tu y crois, répondis son jumeau avec un sourire en coin qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Le terrier se profilait devant eux, bruyant et désordonné. Dans le jardin chacun aidait à mettre l'immense table pour accueillir toute la famille plus les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Leur mère fut la première à les voir et se précipita vers eux pour les serrer dans ces bras maternels :

\- Maman ! On s'est vu il y a une semaine ! dirent les jumeaux d'une même voix désespérée.

Toute la famille rit, le côté maternel de Molly était incommensurable. Les jumeaux firent le tour pour saluer tout le monde. Quand Hermione apparut devant Fred il ne put s'empêcher d'être heureux et de la prendre dans ces bras :

\- Salut Miss préfète.

\- Mr. le perturbateur.

Ils se sourirent et il l'embrassa sur le front, avant de la lâcher pour finir la ronde des bonjours.

La soirée s'éternisait sous la douce chaleur de la nuit d'été. Fred était avec Hermione sous le gros chêne parlant de tout et de rien, se chamaillant comme avant. Le jeune homme ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais il avait passé la plus grande partie du repas proche d'Hermione, cherchant à la taquiner dès qu'il le pouvait. Il n'avait pas remarqué le regard amusé de son jumeau ni les messes basses entre Harry, Ron et Ginny, ni même l'étonnement de sa mère qui les observait de loin.

\- Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je confisque toute vos créations, à toi et George, cette année ?

\- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?

\- Parce qu'elles n'auront pas servi à perturber les cours !

\- Tu ne les auras pas toutes !

\- Ça c'est ce que tu crois ! répondit bravement Hermione.

Fred sourit et la chatouilla, l'empêchant de prouver par A+B qu'elle pouvait très bien confisquer tous leurs produits. Elle risquait de venir directement au magasin pour tout prendre et il ne pouvait la laisser faire ! Elle se tortilla dans tous les sens pour se libérer de son emprise et ils roulèrent dans l'herbe en rigolant.

Fred se retrouva au-dessus d'elle, ses mains sur la peau de ses hanches, son visage proche du sien. Sans l'avoir réfléchit, sans même l'avoir pensé il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il embrassait Hermione, ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'il embrassait une fille sans l'avoir prémédité. Mais la sensation fut exquise et il ne put s'empêcher d'approfondir le baiser. Hermione lui répondit, le laissant presser son corps contre le sien sans le repousser. Son cerveau avait totalement déconnecté. Il oubliait tout, la guerre qui se profilait à l'horizon, sa famille toute proche, le magasin qu'il fallait ouvrir le lendemain, et son frère jumeau. Hermione passa alors ses mains entre son t-shirt et sa peau et tout se remit en marche dans sa tête.

Il s'éloigna violement de la jeune fille, totalement confus.

Il rougit, puis blanchit puis rougit de nouveau, sous le regard étonnamment calme d'Hermione.

\- Désolé, bredouilla-t-il.

Il disparut retrouver son frère, il avait besoin d'aide pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé, laissant Hermione seule.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas rougi ?

Au repas du lendemain, Fred semblait ailleurs et tentait d'éviter Hermione, la jeune fille faisait comme si tout cela était normal tout en évitant les contacts physiques avec le roux. Et George, lui s'amusait à compter le nombre de fois où l'un des deux regardait pensivement l'autre quand ils pensaient que personne ne les observaient.

* * *

Alors, alors, frustré ? XD

Et avoir avis que pense Hermione de tout ça ?


	10. Chapter 9 : Un beau mariage

**Diclaimeur **:l'univers et les personnage ainsi que l'idée de ce magnifique mariage appartiennent à JKR

**Blbla de l'auteur : **

**/ !\ IMPORTANT **

ce chapitre se situe en plein dans un passage du livre et j'ai donc collé au maximum avec celui-ci. Certain dialogue (celui entre Ron et Hermione par exemple) et certaines actions sont repri du livre. Par contre je 'ais pas toujours réécris exactement la même chose ^^Les dialogues et actions Fred/Hermione son de moi 😉

(si vous trouvé plus juste que je mette les passages du livre en italique dites le moi ! )

**Réponse aux Guests :** Merci pour vos messages à tout.e les deux !

Désolé pour les petites fautes qu'il reste:/ J'ai une amie qui me relit et plusieurs correcteurs automatiques mais il y en a toujours qui passent entre les mailles !En tout cas merci de me les signaler 😊

Alors Hermione serait totalement perdu ? Humm je ne crois pas… mais je te laisse découvrir ça 😉

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Un beau mariage (Hermione )**

Hermione n'allait pas le laisser faire. Ça non, pas alors que la guerre se préparait et qu'elle allait devoir suivre Harry et Ron pour trouver les horcrux. Elle n'allait pas non plus assister à un mariage, voir des gens amoureux, heureux sans savoir ce que Fred pensait réellement de tout ça. Elle avait, elle aussi, voulu oublier ce qui s'était passé sous le chêne, faire comme si rien n'était arrivé. Mais elle n'avait pas pu. Alors elle avait voulu en parler, comprendre, comme elle le faisait toujours, mais il la fuyait. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas réellement parlé. Pas une seule lettre, pas un seul bonjour, pas une seule blague.

Elle le détestait. Elle lui en voulait. Mais elle était en manque de ses câlins, de ses bisous, de toutes les marque d'affection qui ponctuaient leurs vies depuis plus d'un an.

Elle était ridicule, elle le savait. Et le pire, c'est que cela amusait toute la famille Weasley qui n'en perdait pas une miette. Ginny n'avait pu s'empêcher d'ébruiter toute l'histoire.

Hermione avait donc décidé de confronter Fred et elle avait une idée. Une idée aussi idiote et éloignée d'elle que leur stupide blague. Mais elle n'allait pas pouvoir la réaliser seule, elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte de Ginny.

-Tu es sûre ? demanda Hermione à son amie.

-Sûre ! Ta robe est déjà magnifique avec cette coiffure et ces chaussures, tu seras parfaite ! Et toi, tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir de maquillage ? Je t'en fais un très leger.

Hermione hésita, fit quelque allers et retours dans la pièce pour tester son assurance précaire sur des talons hauts puis se retourna vers Ginny :

-D'accord.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la maison pour le mariage elle avait perdu toute assurance. Et si tout ça était trop ? Trop différent d'elle, trop maquillée, trop apprêtée ? Elle se morigéna à voix basse, c'était un mariage après tout ! Et c'était trop tard, elle arrivait en vue de l'immense tente et de Ron et Harry qui s'étaient occupés des invités toute la matinée.

-Tu es superbe Hermione, s'exclama Ron.

-Ça te surprendra toujours ! répondit-elle en riant.

Ils parlaient de la tante Muriel, que Hermione avait eu le malheur de croiser, quand Fred et George sortirent de la tente. Si George se mêla à la conversation, Fred eut un instant de flottement, son regard glissa sur le corps d'Hermione avant de remonter à son visage. Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle l'observait autant que lui, il rougit. Hermione sourit, très fière de son effet. Elle allait le féliciter pour son costume qui lui allait à merveille, mais le visage du roux se ferma. Victor Krum venait d'arriver.

Hermione, salua le bulgare, légèrement gênée de la tension entre les garçons et profita de cette occasion pour s'éloigner de Fred. Lui et Ron ne se gênaient pas pour marmonner des insultes au joueur de quidditch mais elle n'osa pas prendre le parti de son ami bulgare. Où avait-elle mis son courage de Gryffondor ?

Le mariage fut magnifique et Hermione se demanda si un jour elle aimerait se marier. Ces parents avaient seulement fait un mariage civil, pas de grande cérémonie. Chez les sorciers, elle découvrait que c'était légèrement différent. Aurait-elle envie de ce type de mariage ? Elle ne savait pas, c'était trop tôt. Elle ne put empêcher son regard de s'accrocher à la nuque de Fred, assis juste devant elle. Elle avait envie de poser sa tête sur son épaule et de lui demander quand il comptait la demander en mariage. Ce ne serait que pour l'embêter, mais ce genre de phrase faisait toujours peur au rouquin, même quand il n'y avait que la blague entre eux. Hermione soupira, et Harry, sous les traits d'un jeune homme roux lui prit la main. A partir de quand sa relation avec Fred avait changé ? A partir de quand s'était-elle attachée à lui au point de souffrir quand il l'ignorait ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle n'était même pas sûre que quelque chose soit possible entre eux, la guerre était à leur porte, elle devait suivre Harry dans sa quête. Comme ajouter à ça une relation basée sur une mauvaise blague ?

La musique retentissait sous le chapiteau, les gens dansaient, s'amusaient. Hermione les observait, adossée à un pilier, un ver de jus d'orange à la main.

-Voulez-vous danser Miss préfète ?

Hermione faillit lâcher son verre. Fred se tenait devant elle, légèrement courbé et la main tendue. Il avait retrouvé son regard pétillant et c'était comme s'il ne l'avait jamais évitée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et tendit sa main. Le jeune homme l'emmena au centre de la piste et sans prendre en compte le rythme de la musique, la serra contre lui pour un slow. Hermione soupira, ça lui avait énormément manqué, l'odeur du jeune homme, ses bras autour d'elle … Elle ne pensa même pas à le disputer pour toutes ces semaines où il l'avait évitée.

-Tu es magnifique et… je suis désolé, murmura le rouquin.

Elle voulut relever la tête pour le regarder mais il l'en empêcha, évitant ainsi de croiser son regard rempli de question.

-J'ai agi comme un idiot.

-Tu es un idiot, Fred Weasley.

Il rit et s'écarta un peu pour croiser son regard, encouragé par sa voix plus amusée que réprobatrice.. Dans son regard, elle vit la douceur et le pétillement habituel, mais autre chose aussi, de plus profond. Son cœur s'emballa et elle eut envie de l'embrasser. Là, devant tout le monde. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas, trop de questions, trop d'insécurités, trop de doutes pour la elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux et de sourire. Il la fit tourner sur elle-même avant de la serrer encore plus près de lui. Et alors que la musique changeait, il l'embrassa.

C'était le même baiser qu'ils avaient échangé sous l'arbre. Un baiser où ils ne faisaient pas semblant. Un qui n'était pas fait pour montrer aux autres qu'ils étaient un couple. Un qui n'était pas prévu dans la blague. Un qui leur donna des papillons dans le ventre et l'envie de recommencer encore et encore. Ils se détachèrent le souffle court, les joues rouges et des étoiles dans les yeux. Hermione reprit contenance la première et Fred remarqua qu'encore une fois, elle n'avait pas rougi.

-Il va falloir qu'on parle de tout ça, Fred, murmura Hermione en posant sa tête contre son épaule.

-C'est simple, on…

Mais Fred ne put finir sa phrase. Un patronus se matérialisa au centre de la pièce annonçant l'arrivée des mangemorts. Hermione tourna son regard vers Fred qui ne l'avait pas lâchée, les sourcils froncés. Elle posa ces lèvres sur les siennes pour lui dire au revoir avant de rejoindre Harry et Ron dans la foule paniquée. Fred la retient par le bras, le regard sombre, il la tire contre lui et la serra dans ses bras plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait :

-Tu as l'interdiction de mourir avant qu'on ait pu parler de ça, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

-Tu as interdiction de mourir tout court ! gronda la jeune fille.

Elle se détacha de lui à regret, le cœur lourd et s'enfonça dans la foule hystérique à la recherche de Harry alors que le rire de Fred résonnait encore à son oreille.

* * *

Et voila vous avez votre réponse! Alors ils sont mignons?

Bon... par contre je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre... c'est un peu plat non ?

Aviez vous remarqué que nous somme déjà au chapitre 9 ? Holalala c'est bientôt la fin de cette histoire! le temps est passé beaucoup trop vite!

Mais il reste encore un chapitre et un épilogue! Pour cela, on se retrouve à Poudlard la semaine prochaine !


	11. Chapter 10 : Un mur qui s'écroule

**Diclaimeur : **L'univers et les personnages, ainsi qu'une bonne partie des actions de ce chapitre sont à JKR

**Blbla de l'auteur :**

** / !\** pour ce chapitre, beaucoup des dialogues viennent des livres car j'ai collé au plus proche de l'histoire, ils ne sont pas tous réécrit mots pour mots (sauf les dialogue). Les passage entre Fred et Hermione sont bien sur totalement de moi ;)

Vous l'attendiez tous avec impatience et peur, le voilà ! THE chapitre, le derier de cette histoire (déjà ^^ ) Pas de panniquqe il reste encore un épilogue 😊

On se retrouve en bas 😊

**Réponse à Guest :**

Ta review m'a bien fait rire car c'ets exactement ce qui c'ets passé dans ma tête pour se chapitre XD Tu n'imagine pas comme j'ai hésité ^^

Du coup tu aura ta réponse dans ce chapitre…. Ou pas :p

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Un mur qui s'écroule (Fred)

Fred sortit sa grande carcasse du tunnel et déboucha dans la salle sur demande envahit d'élèves en tous genre qui entouraient Harry. Ce fut la seule chose qu'il vit avant qu'une jeune femme, plutôt petite et possédant des cheveux bruns, lui saute dessus et ne l'embrasse. Il referma ces bras autour de son corps et ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il était heureux. Elle allait bien. Face aux sifflés et gloussements de l'assemblée Hermione se détacha de lui et il la reposa à terre. Il était surpris qu'elle l'embrasse ainsi devant tout le monde alors qu'ils étaient censés ne plus être un couple pour les élèves de Poudlard, mais en fait, il s'en fichait. Il avait sa main dans la sienne, rien ne pourrait leur arriver.

\- Alors quel est le plan ? demanda George.

\- Il n'y en a pas, répondit Harry l'air sonné.

\- On va improviser au fur et à mesure ? C'est ce que je préfère, dit Fred.

Hermione le frappa et lui fit les gros yeux, il sourit comme un idiot alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui pour parler à Harry qui chuchotait avec Neville. Fred eut l'impression fugace qu'ils étaient de retour à Poudlard, pendant la blague. Blague qui n'avais pas fonctionnée comme prévu.

Après moult discussions, Harry sortit de la salle sur demande avec Luna. Fred en profita pour retrouver Hermione, ils étaient peut-être en guerre, mais il avait envie de savoir ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Après tout, c'était le moment ou jamais de se lancer à pied joint dans un truc totalement fou, non ? Il retrouva la jeune fille en grande discussion avec Ron, dans un coin de la salle. Ils se levèrent, le visage résolu lorsqu'il s'approcha d'eux.

\- Hermione ? appelle -t-il

Elle se retourna et ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse.

\- On doit partir.

Fred ne posa pas de question, ne protesta pas. Cela ne servait à rien, il l'avait compris depuis longtemps qu'Hermione ferait tout pour aider Harry et mettre fin à la guerre. Il fit la seule chose à faire : l'embrasser.

\- Pas de bêtises.

Malgré la fatigue qu'il lisait sur les traits amaigris d'Hermione, elle sourit.

\- Fais attention à toi, lui dit-elle

Et elle l'embrassa. Passionnément. Fred se demanda s'il était possible de rester dans cette salle indéfiniment. De ressentir cette sensation qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite et qui lui faisait tou oublier. Puis Ron toussa à côté d'eux et il fut obligé de revenir sur terre.

Obligé de repenser à la guerre.

\- Tu as intérêt à t'en sortir.

\- Toi aussi Miss préfète.

Ils se sourirent, une dernière fois, puis Hermione sortit de la salle. Harry avait besoin d'elle.

Fred et Percy venaient d'apparaître devant le trio, reculant devant deux hommes encapuchonnés. Fred remarque Hermione et lui fit un clin d'œil alors que Percy lançait un sort. Le capuchon de l'homme en face de lui glissa révélant le ministre de la magie :

\- Bonjour Mr le ministre, s'écria Percy.

Il lança un maléfice droit sur lui :

\- Vous ai-je informé de ma démission ?

\- Ma parole, Perce, c'est de l'humour ! s'exclama Fred tandis que le mangemort qu'il combattait s'effondrait sous le choc de trois sortilèges de Stupéfixion simultanée.

Fred sourit au trio qui lui avait permis de se défaire de son adversaire, puis il se tourna vers son frère :

\- Tu as vraiment fait de l'humour, Perce… Je crois que je ne t'avais pas entendu dire quelque chose de drôle depuis que tu…

L'atmosphère sembla alors explosée. Le monde vola en éclats et Fred ne sut pu où il était. Un cri, résonnait à ses oreilles. Un cri qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Le cri d'Hermione :

\- Fred !

Alors que l'obscurité le recouvrait, seul restait, inscrit sur sa rétine, l'image d'Hermione, le visage recouvert de poussière, ses cheveux plus indomptables que jamais, du sang sur la manche et ce regard terrifié qu'elle lui adressait.

Puis le noir.

* * *

Pas taper.

Pas frapper.

Sinon, pas de épilogue !

En vrai, j'adore cette fin, pour avoir recherché les deux passages dans le livre pour coller au mieux des évènement, je me rends compte que la mort de Fred (DANS LES LIVRES ! Respirez , vous n'avez encore aucune réponse final :p ) est vraiment des plus violentes !  
Pour revenir à nous, j'aime être sadique, mais au vu du nombre incroyable de review que cette petite fic à eu ( je n'en demandais pas tant et c'est trop coool !) et au fait que cette fin ne vous donne pas de réponse précise sur Fred : Je vous propose de me convaincre de poster la suite plus tôt !  
Du coup, je vous laisse à vos review et peut être à lundi ou mardi soir pour la suite ;)


	12. Epilogue

Au vu du nombre assez incroyable de review en une journée... surprise! :D

Vous le méritez bien ! comme ça vous arrêterez de penser que je suis cruelle de vous faire attendre ;)

Pour guest : renouvellement du genre ou pas? tel est la question! :p dans tout les cas, tu n'es pas loin ;)

Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui me laisse des review (mention spécial à Lia une pour chaque chapitre c'est juste énorme! ) et d'avoir lu cette fic !

Pas plus de blabla et bonne lecture !

* * *

Epilogue : (Hermione)

\- Hermione vient m'aider !

La jeune femme soupira. Toute la famille était réunie au terrier et elle avait dû aider à préparer à manger ainsi que la table. Elle ne savait pas comment Molly trouvait toute cette énergie, elle était exténuée ! Et c'était sans compter sur les enfants des uns et des autres qui couraient partout, piquaient de la nourriture et lui demandaient toujours où se trouvait tel ou tel jouet. Seul Teddy, du haut de ces 11 ans, restait tranquillement dans son coin à lire le nouveau livre que lui avait acheté Harry. Elle s'arracha de sa contemplation et se dirigea vers la cuisine. En passant dans le salon, elle découvrit George qui montrait comment utiliser une oreille à rallonge au fils de Percy. Elle lui fit les gros yeux et le rouquin à l'oreille en moins lui tira la langue. Dans la cuisine, elle se poussa pour laisser Molly et Arthur passer avec des plats remplis de victuailles, alors qu'au loin Ginny descendait les escaliers en courant, un doudou dans les mains.

\- Devant la maison ma chérie, lui dit Molly alors qu'elle sortait par la porte de derrière pour rejoindre le jardin.

Interloquée, Hermione suivit ses instructions et passa la porte. Devant elle, très fière de lui et tout beau dans son petit costume, l'attendait son fils. Un magnifique sourire coquin aux lèvres et de beaux yeux bleus, il cachait quelque chose dans son dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches mon chéri ?

\- Tadam ! dit l'enfant en lui présentant un bouquet de fleurs des champs qui avaient été un peu malmenées.

Elle rit et le souleva dans ses bras en embrassant sa joue :

\- Merci.

\- Regarde le bouquet maman !

Il avait ce petit air particulier qui prévoyait une bêtise. Méfiante, elle observa le bouquet qu'elle tenait, en son centre une petite boite d'un orange criard attendait. Elle posa son fils par terre et ouvrit la boite. Elle contenait une jolie bague en or avec en son centre une petite opale orange. La bague était toute en délicatesse. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade alors qu'elle se retournait.

Fred était là, adossé au mur de la maison une lueur de panique dans son regard. Elle le vit rassembler son courage et s'avancer vers elles alors que son fils sautillait à ces côtés, bien plus rassuré que son père. Hermione le détailla, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Les années passées l'avaient fait murir, mais n'avaient pu effacer les cicatrices. Son visage était meurtri par la guerre, tout le côté droit était marbré de cicatrice à cause de l'effondrement et il boitait. La magie était arrivée trop tard pour le soigner complétement. Elle s'en voulait. Elle n'avait pas été capable de l'aider, de le protéger. Et si avec ses frères ils avaient tout fait pour le sortir des décombres, pour essayer de le guérir malgré leurs faibles connaissances en soin et leurs magie fatigué par les combats elle n'avait rien fait. Elle avait été totalement paniquée par son état alarmant, par son visage défiguré, par sa jambe… Hermione frissonna elle ne devait pas pense à ça. C'était le passé.

Aujourd'hui, plus de dix ans après, il était là, devant elle, c'était le père de son enfant et il la regardait avec cette lueur dans les yeux qui la faisait se sentir belle.

Enfin devant elle, il s'éclaircit la gorge comme gêné. Depuis quand Fred Weasley était-il gêné de dire quelque chose ? Elle aperçut un mouvement dans son champ de vision : toute la famille les observait cachée derrière les fenêtres ou la tête dépassant d'un coin de mur pour les plus jeunes. Elle rougit fortement. Elle avait compris. Fred prit une grande inspiration, attrapa la boite qu'elle tenait toujours et s'agenouilla :

\- C'est une blague ? murmura Hermione le cœur aux bords des lèvres.

\- Non, sourit-il , veux-tu m'épouser ?

Fin

* * *

Alors alors…. Vous êtes heureux ? :D

Un peu d'explication : Je n'ai pas pu le tuer… d'abord parce que juste avant d'écrire cette histoire j'ai été traumatisé par une Fremione très bien écrite et mon auto spoile de la fin et de la mort de Fred. Mon petit cœur fragile à beaucoup trop saigné ce jour-là, impossible de tuer le beau Fred !

Deuxièmement, nos deux amoureux se sont beaucoup trop souvent promis de ne pas mourir dans les deux derniers chapitres (et ce n'était absolument pas fait exprès XD ) Alors suivons Dumbledore et sa foi en la magie de l'amour ! Après tout, c'est ce qui a sauvé Harry, pourquoi pas Fred ! ?

Merci beaucoup à tous d'avoir lu ! je pensais pas avoir autant de lecteur et de reviewver sur cette petite fiction sans prétention ! ?

Et après… (pour ceux que ça intéresse)

J'avais pour objectif d'écrire une autre fiction courte sur Ginny et Blaise : 7 soir avec Blaise Zabini. Elle avance, mais bien plus doucement que prévu. Mon stage et surtout mon mémoire (argh…) me prennent plus de temps (et me stress beaucoup trop) que prévu. Du coup, je ne sais pas quand elle sera publié ^^

Surtout que j'ai une autre fic, très grosse, ( Des cookies pour se souvenir ) qui est en projet et que je n'arrive pas à la mettre de côté XD ça sera une dramione post Poudlard, avec plein de petit autre couple à côté et quelque chose de bien plus noir que ça ^^ par contre, elle c'est sur elle commencera à être posté en septembre ! (j'aurais rendu mon mémoire et je serais libéré… délivré…. XD)

Donc je vous dis probablement à septembre ! ? en attendant , plein de coockies sur vous !


End file.
